


Sweet Like Chocolate

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheese, Domestic Fluff, House - Freeform, M/M, MARITAL BLISS, Marshmallows, i need to start uploading regularly, instead of bulk uploading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Gerard eats too many marshmallows, and makes great salsa.





	Sweet Like Chocolate

Luke had his head on Gerard's lap, a packet of marshmallows sitting on his chest- put there by Gerard who was had already eaten half the packet. “It’s never lupus.” Gerard spoke at the same time as the tv- and Luke looked up at him “Have you seen this before?” Gerard kept his eyes on the screen “No. It’s just never lupus.” Luke just laughed and took one of the marshmallows, holding it up to Gerard, who tilted his head down to take it from his hand. This is how they’d spent the past 2 hours. Luke liked that they could have calm nights in, as much as he loved clubbing and romantic nights out he was more than happy to lie on the sofa in pyjamas, feeding his husband marshmallows. He was yet to hear any complaints. “I’m hungry.” Gerard looked down at his partner briefly flicking his eyes back up as he spoke “what kind of hungry?” Luke made a noise of genuine contemplation, holding up another marshmallow- which Gerard's gladly ate “like…bar snack hungry.” Gerard gave a light nod, as he chewed thoughtfully on marshmallow “nachos?” Luke made a noise at this idea “fries?” Luke made another noise, and Gerard chuckled “What do you want then?” Luke just gave a sigh “I don’t know.” He half whined, playing with the marshmallow packet. Who said married life was boring?

10 minutes passed, before either of them spoke again. “I want mozzarella sticks.” Luke stated- as if it was a realisation “With that salsa you made with the cilantro.” Gerard made a noise “great. Now I want mozzarella sticks.” Luke blinked up at him, with innocent eyes “You could make some.” Gerard raised a brow as he looked down at his partner “I think not.” Luke pouted, and put a hand on the side of Gerard's neck “pleaaassee. I’d owe you.” He hummed, charming his way to bread coated melted cheese. He could see Gerard was thinking about it. “What if I sit on the kitchen counter and feed you marshmallows while you make it?” Gerard gave a dramatic sigh at that “Alright, you’ve twisted my arm.”

True to his word, Luke sat on the island with the now empty packet of marshmallows beside him, the only sounds in the house were his feet hitting the body of the counter, and the knife in Gerard's hand as he chopped coriander. Gerard half the coriander into a bowl, and turned his head- Luke wordlessly threw the final marshmallow, and Gerard shifted slightly and caught it between his teeth before resuming his chopping. Luke clapped. “your salsa is so much nicer than everyone else’s.” He commented, absently staring at the empty packet. “you’re just saying that because you can’t be bothered to make it.” Luke shook his head, then remember Gerard wasn’t looking at him “No! seriously, it’s so good. It’s like…if sex was food. I mean not sex with you, no food is as good as that, but like if sex as a general concept was food it would be your salsa.” Gerard just laughed, pausing his chopping to do so, and turning around- Luke held up the empty marshmallow packet. “all gone.” Gerard raised a brow closing the space between them and resting a hand on the island “One left.” He stated, pressing his lips against his partners and savouring the familiarity. Luke hummed into the kiss before resting his forehead against Gerard's ad speaking in a low voice “You can make out with me when I’ve had mozzarella sticks.” Gerard chuckled, pulled his head back, stepping back and throwing an oven mitt at Luke, before continuing to chop.

With the mozzarella sticks deep fried, and far more salsa than any two people should be eat sitting on a plate, Gerard re-entered the living room, closely followed by Luke who was holding a drink in each hand- iced tea and pink lemonade. The two of them sat down, and Luke put the drinks down before lifting up a stick and drenching it in salsa- Gerard was surprised it even held the weight. Luke took a sizable bite, making a noise painfully similar to one he made regularly in the bedroom and resting his head on Gerard's shoulder. Gerard bit into his own mozzarella stick, and smirked at his partner. “I take it back this is just as good as sex with you.” Gerard shook his head lightly “clearly I need to step up my game in the bedroom.” Luke shook his head lightly as he licked his fingers, giving a light hum “No, you’re definitely fine in that department.” Luke stated, before shoving more food in his mouth. Gerard hated the fact that he found it a bit of a turn on. Luke raised a brow at Gerard, and swallowed before giving him a peck on the cheek. “lovely, I do enjoy greasy cheek kisses.” Gerard stated, shuffling his arm around Luke. Luke gave him a little laugh, and shifted his head slightly to catch Gerard's lips. He tasted like a rather bizarre, but not entirely unpleasant combination of sugar, cheese and tomato.


End file.
